


One For The Money, Two For The Show

by TableForThree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Speech Disorders, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree/pseuds/TableForThree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has had a stutter for years, but that doesn't mean his idiot friends have any idea how to handle it when he's struggling with a word. Luckily enough, Zayn is there to put them in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Money, Two For The Show

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while back but decided to put it on here as well. I also added another scene since I felt it was too short. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from the song "Stutter" from Mariana's Trench.

It’s frustrating when Niall has his bad days and he can barely get out two sentences before he’s stumbling over another word. It used to be horribly awkward because Zayn just didn’t know what to  _do,_ how to handle it, but after a year and a half of dating and three years of knowing each other, he thinks he’s got it sorted.  
  
He knows not to interrupt when Niall is stuttering, and he knows not to look annoyed or bored while he’s waiting for him to finally spit it out. And he definitely knows not to finish the boy’s sentence for him. All of those things made Niall either angry or upset so he just avoided them. He’s pretty much worked it out, he just nods and tries to look encouraging while he waits for Niall to finish the word. It doesn’t seem to make the boy annoyed at him, so he figures its a good system.  
  
The boys, however, weren’t as good as him at handling it. Sure, they didn’t spend the same amount of time with Niall as Zayn did, but they all had classes together and they all sat together at lunch and hung out together after school. It wasn’t really any excuse though as Zayn had told them time and time again.  
  
Harry and Liam, at least, tried to be respectful, but both of them were goners under Louis Tomlinson’s manic pixie spell and whenever Louis interrupted Niall or finished his sentence, they couldn’t help but do exactly the same thing.   
  
Still, at least that wasn’t as bad as now. Zayn had just gotten back from the bathroom and sat back down onto his seat at the cafe they were at, wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders. The blond’s face was bright red, exertion or embarrassment he didn’t know, and he was stumbling over the same word continuously as the other boys laughed and mimicked him.  
  
"Aww, he’s gone red, look at him!" Louis laughed, reaching out to pinch at Niall’s cheeks. Niall’s eyes were tearing up and he moved away and into Zayn’s side, still trying to force out the word as Harry and Liam giggled quietly on either side of Louis.  
  
Zayn felt a surge of protective anger and he slapped at Louis’ hand before it could reach Niall, hard enough that it hit the table loudly and Louis drew his hand back quickly like he’d been burned. “What the fuck, Malik?”  
  
Niall finally managed to choke out the word but none of them were paying attention now, Liam and Harry staring between Louis and Zayn with wide eyes as the boys glared at each other.  
  
"What the fuck do you three think you’re doing, making fun of him when he’s trying to get a word out?" Zayn hissed. Niall went even redder but he didn’t protest, likely not wanting to attempt to speak again as he hid his face in Zayn’s shoulder.  
  
"Mate, its fine, he understands its a joke, right Nialler?" Louis asked, but Niall didn’t move from where he was pressed against Zayn and a flicker of anxiety crossed Louis’ face.   
  
"He told us to just treat him like normal, we didn’t-" Liam started.  
  
"What, so treating him like normal is making him feel like shit?" Zayn burst out, cutting him off and pulling Niall closer to him, rubbing the boy’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

Now that the boys weren’t caught up in their own laughing and they could clearly see Niall was upset, they looked between each other guiltily. Zayn could see the anguish in Harry’s eyes and knew it’d be hardest on him, because he and Niall were close and Harry hated hurting other people’s feelings.  
  
"Ni, mate, fuck," Louis got out after a moment. "We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to like, make you feel bad and all that."  
  
It was a pitiful apology but as always, Niall accepted it. He pulled away from Zayn and wiped at his eyes, giving a hesitant smile to the boys and shrugging. “It’s okay, I just d-don’t like being made f-fun of.”  
  
"We won’t do it again, we promise," Harry said earnestly, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"You better fucking not," Zayn grumbled at them, but there wasn’t much he could do now. He reckoned he and Niall should have just left and not spoken to the boys for a few days, made them agonize over it before finally accepting their apologies. But Niall had already forgiven them and he’d be mad at Zayn for continuing to be hostile.   
  
"Niall, control your guard dog," Louis commented with an eye roll, pointedly rubbing the back of his hand which was red from Zayn’s slap.  
  
Niall laughed, and things were okay again.

_-_-_-

Usually on a Friday night they'd all stay over at Harry's place, eating his mother's amazing cooking and playing video games into the wee hours of the morning. But after what had happened, Zayn insisted on him and Niall staying over at Niall's place instead, and none of the boys argued with that. Niall was more relaxed when it was just the two of them anyway, and his stutter wasn't as bad.   
  
"Don't be mad at them," he said to Zayn quietly while they were cuddled up on Niall's bed, watching a movie and waiting for dinner to be ready. He could hear baby Theo crying from the living room but he was barely watching the movie anyway. "They just d-don't know how to handle it. Even you didn't know how to a f-few years ago."

Zayn sighed, tightening his arm around Niall a little bit as he kept his eyes on the telly. It was small but it worked and it was hooked up to Niall's xbox so they could play movies on it and game when they weren't making out. "I'm not mad," he murmured and when Niall made a little snorting sound he couldn't help but smile. "Okay, maybe I'm a little pissed off. Louis needs to stop being such a prick and the other two should know better."

"They just w-want to make me feel accepted," Niall told him quietly. He didn't even blush anymore when he stuttered in front of Zayn. "They don't want to treat me all special and make me feel like a freak."

"I know, but there's a difference between treating you like they would anyone else and making fun of you," Zayn grunted. He leaned over and put his hand under Niall's bed, feeling around blindly until he found his sketchbook and pens. He had another set at his own house, but he spent so much time at Niall's that he'd bought a set the leave here as well. Drawing always helped calm him down, and he flipped to a new page and started sketching a yin and yang symbol.

"I know, and they know now," Niall said simply. His eyes were stuck on the paper, and Zayn knew he'd always been fascinated with how he could draw. Niall thought he was brilliant, though he knew he was just average. Still, it felt nice to have the boy's admiration. 

"I went out and bought this the other day," Niall said after almost fifteen minutes had passed and Zayn had moved on to sketching the boy's ankle. When Zayn looked up, Niall tossed a bottle of lube on top of his sketch book, and Zayn almost dropped the thing in surprise.

"Uhm, you bought lube?" he asked awkwardly, picking it up. It was strawberry flavoured and when he flipped the cap and squeezed a tiny drop onto his finger, it was a pale pink colour.

"Spent almost thirty seconds trying to say yes when she asked me if that was all I was g-getting," Niall mumbled, shaking his head. His cheeks flushed at the memory but he was looking at Zayn almost contemplatively. They were just seventeen, and while handjobs and blowjobs had been a part of their relationship since almost the beginning, they'd never done anything involving anal.

Zayn nodded slowly, clearing his throat as he tried to stop his mind wandering. His body was already responding though and his dick had twitched in his pants, something Niall had picked up on. He smirked a little as Zayn rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Why'd you buy it?"

"To see what it was like," Niall said with a shrug. He was gaining more confidence now, barely even stuttering even though Zayn felt like he might start out of embarrassment. "I fingered myself after school yesterday, before I texted you and asked t-to meet at the library."

Zayn's eyes widened and he looked up at Niall. He hadn't thought anything different about when they'd met up. They'd spent some time together at the library working on homework before they'd gone back to Niall's place and jerked each other off right where they were sitting now. He never would have guessed Niall had fingered himself beforehand. "What was it like?" he mumbled eventually. 

Niall spared a glance towards the door before he shifted closer and unzipped Zayn's jeans, coaxing his cock out so he could wrap a warm hand around it. Being a teenager meant he was already well on his way to fully hard by that point, and imagining Niall fingering himself on the bed they were sitting on wasn't exactly helping. "It felt good, but not very satisfying," Niall answered him, his voice casual and confident. He used to be shy and awkward about sex, but after dating for such a long time it came naturally to them. Niall even tended to be the one to initiate things more often. "It w-was an awkward angle and I couldn't r-reach what I wanted."

He let go of Zayn's cock, much to his dismay, and grabbed the bottle of lube. Niall grinned at him before squirting a small amount on his palm, and then wrapping it around Zayn's dick again. The lube was cold and it made him hiss but the blond boy just grinned even wider before starting to jerk him in quick, short strokes that eventually warmed the lube up.

"Fuck, Niall," Zayn got out, leaning into the touch. He was still holding onto his sketchbook with one hand and his other was gripping Niall's arm. The lube meant there was hardly any friction and he'd never had a handjob like this, never had Niall's hand slide so smoothly over his dick. 

"When everyone else goes to b-bed, want to spread you out and try my fingers on you," Niall whispered to him, biting his lower lip in concentration as he sped up his strokes. 

Zayn couldn't help but moan loudly, hips bucking a little as he spilled over the back of Niall's hand, some of it getting on his jeans. They were dark and it'd leave a stain, but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he slumped and breathed loudly. "Fucking hell," he got out after a few moments.

Niall grinned at him and reached over to his nightstand for a tissue, cleaning up his hand first and then Zayn, throwing the tissues into the bin and then tucking Zayn's cock away. Not a moment too soon, as Greg knocked on the door and came in with Theo a few seconds later. 

Zayn gave Niall a pleading look, wanting the boy to say no when Greg asked if they could watch Theo for a while. But Niall just smiled smugly at him as he agreed and then promptly handed the baby over to Zayn once Greg had gone, but the door had been left open so he could't really talk without possibly being overheard. "Fuck you," he muttered to Niall, lacking any heat as he cradled the baby to his chest. 

"You'll be the o-one getting fucked with my f-fingers later," Niall replied with a smug grin as he tugged Zayn's sketchbook away from him, drawing a big red heart on a new page and putting their initials in it. Zayn just shook his head fondly. He was dating a complete weirdo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://www.genuinelystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> Find me on wattpad [here.](http://www.wattpad.com/user/TableForThree)
> 
> (note: I only have Emblem3 fanfictions on that account)


End file.
